The present invention relates to an accelerating handle assembly for an electric vehicle and, more particularly, to an accelerating handle assembly for an electric two-wheeled vehicle.
Due to limited oil resources, innovation on industries using substitutive energy is in progress, such as electric vehicles using electricity as the power. Manufacturers of two-wheeled electric vehicles such as electric scooters or electric motorcycles still produce handle-type accelerators so that drivers can accelerate the two-wheeled electric vehicles like they do on conventional gasoline-consuming two-wheeled vehicles.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M342328 discloses an accelerating handle assembly for an electric vehicle. The accelerating handle assembly includes a fixed seat having a compartment in which a partitioning plate is mounted. A groove is formed between the partitioning plate and the fixed seat. A positioning block is mounted in the compartment and receives a Hall sensor. A lid is fixed to the fixed seat. A rotational tubular handle has an annular portion in an end thereof. A permanent magnet is mounted in the annular portion. The annular portion is rotatably received in a combined structure of the fixed seat and the lid. A rotational path of the permanent magnet is aligned with the Hall sensor.
A torsion spring and an end cap are mounted to the annular portion. An end of the torsion spring is inserted into a hole. The other end of the torsion spring is attached to the end cap. The torsion spring provides elasticity for returning the rotational tube. However, the torsion spring includes a plurality of turns in an axial direction and, thus, occupies a considerable space. Improvement in minimizing the torsion spring is possible, for the torsion spring in an accelerating handle of an electric vehicle can provide smaller returning force because it does not have to return an accelerating valve in a gasoline-consuming two-wheeled vehicle.
Furthermore, a larger extent of shifting and vibration occur during rotational movement of the rotational tube, adversely affecting the detection precision in the circumferential direction. Although the permanent magnet and the Hall sensor are well known, improvement in the spatial relationship between the permanent magnet and the Hall sensor is still possible.
Thus, a need exists for an improved accelerating handle assembly that is compact and that obviates and/or mitigates the above disadvantages.